1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic focus adjusting device for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic focus adjusting device of a camera, the focusing area with respect to an object image is usually restricted to a portion of the center of the phototaking picture plane. That is, the detection range of light-receiving elements for detecting the definition of an object image is set to the range of the order of the light-receiving angle 8.degree. of a portion of the phototaking picture plane. It is seen that this detection range is considerably narrow when compared with the fact that the angle of view of a standard lens is about 45.degree. and that the angle of view of a wide angle lens is greater than that of a standard lens.
Were photography is effected by a camera having such an automatic focus adjusting device and by using a self-timer device, even if the photographer causes the self-timer of the camera to start and tries to photograph himself while standing in front of the background, the focus adjustment to the person cannot be accomplished but the automatic focus adjusting device would be focused to the background unless the photographer stands exactly within the above-described narrow detection range. Also, where two persons as an object are to be photographed by the use of a self-timer, there is a possibility that the focus adjustment is effected with respect to the background seen between the two persons, because the detection range exists at the center of the picture plane.